memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Icheb
Links The side bar here lists Brunali as both species and homeworld, which of those should have the bracket designator? Or should both so a disambiguation page can be put at Brunali? -- Avron 07:17, 7 Jul 2004 (CEST) :The Brunali homeworld is not mentionned by any other name as far as I could tell, so the best thing I could think of was to put it like that. I could always cut the line. -- Dmsdbo 16:52, 7 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::an "understanding of truth"? Alternate timeline/future Looking at other character pages on MA, I'm pretty sure that the preferred term for this title is "alternative timeline" rather than "alternative future" (re: Jean-Luc Picard, Harry Kim). In fact, the latter redirects to the former in terms of the main article for the topic as well. Lastly, searching for the term "alternative timeline" brings up more relevant results than "alternative future". Intricated 20:11, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pna The appearances and the references section need to be trimmed down to just "appearances" as the references should be cited within the article content. --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rank Since he passed the Starfleet Academy entrance exam, can we put his rank as Cadet? Was he ever explicitly referred to as "Cadet"? Kidburla (talk) 13:37, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Once by Janeway in . "Congratulations, Cadet. You have just passed Early Starfleet History." --LauraCC (talk) 15:27, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Infobox image: Icheb, 2386.jpg The image Icheb, 2386.jpg is quite graphic. It might be a better idea to make the main image for the page Icheb, 2378.jpg Oldag07 (talk) 17:36, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :I second this. It's just not in good taste to have the main image of the character be this horribly mutilated version. Even if it is the most up to date image we have. CannonProductions (talk) 14:16, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :: There are a whole mess of "death" images as profile images for characters. We also have swearing and nudity here too. Reality sucks. --Alan (talk) 14:25, February 21, 2020 (UTC) : Should we change Kirk's main picture to him dying under the bridge, in that case? --CannonProductions (talk) 16:51, February 21, 2020 (UTC) ::: The top of the page has a warning about Picard spoilers, and then right below that the picture is a giant spoiler. --Moz79 (talk) 23:36, February 21, 2020 (UTC) ::::The article needs an up to date pic of Icheb on top and unfortunately there is no non-gross option available. Just the way it is. -- UncertainError (talk) 23:49, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :: Kirk's a terrible comparison, and two fly by night contributors whining about it hardly makes it consensus for anything.--Alan (talk) 23:54, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :::::1) This is in bad taste. If somebody dies in a car accident, their family doesn't put up a photo of their mangled body at their funeral. 2) It's unnecessary to use it in order to provide an image of the character at all 3) It's not even recognizable as the character so 4) it doesn't contribute to making this page a good source of information about the character. It doesn't "need" the most up to date image if it doesn't aid in identifying who the character WAS 5) Kirk is an excellent comparison that it doesn't even make sense to use a character's dead or dying body as the primary image of them. A dead body is the MOST up to date image of a character, but it's not a USEFUL image for identifying them. Gtipley (talk) 01:07, February 22, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Congrats on getting a page with a link on the main page locked for a good old fashioned edit war. Now use your words without also violating policies because you think you know better. Talking requires other parties to be able to respond. - 02:10, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::The community guidelines state that this should be "primarily family oriented". Without a compelling reason to disregard it in this particular character's article, why not respect that guideline? Can you cite from the community policies where it suggests that the main image of a character article must be the most recent image, to the exclusion of all other considerations? Policies here like "perfection is not required" alone seems to be a good enough reason to compromise. Gtipley (talk) 04:29, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::That is a good question that deserves a response Gtipley (talk) 04:29, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::This is an excellent point because the image is an unnecessary spoiler and making it the main image makes it an unavoidable spoiler. This deserves a response. Gtipley (talk) 04:29, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::The article needs an up to date pic of Icheb on top" According to which community policy? I don't see one that says that the most recent incarnation of a character must be the main image. Gtipley (talk) 04:29, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::This is an unfortunate attitude for an admin. I just got done reading relevant community policy articles that were sent to me as a new user and I was led to believe that new users are welcome and their contributions wanted. Gtipley (talk) 04:29, February 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::: . Don't correct me again, I know more than you. - 06:33, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Uniform Should his wearing a red, Command Division Uniform 'Stardust City Rags', while being identified on screen as a Science Officer, be mentioned as a continuity error. -- 00:16, February 22, 2020 (UTC)Corvyn